(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bar type clay member for craft and, more particularly, to a bar type clay member for craft which is formed to have a bar-like shape so as to be easily and conveniently used in crafting and has excellent strength and shape consistency (or shape retainability) within a certain length and thickness.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, clay crafting or working is carried out to create various objects by using clay in houses, schools, institutes, kindergartens, and the like, in order to arouse children's or student's interest and develop creativity
Clay used in the crafting operation may be real clay; however, because real clay is hard to be purchased or supplied and has a limitation in expressing various forms, shapes, or colors, so, in general, clay for craft (or artificial clay) manufactured in factories and sold is largely used.
For example, the conventional clay for craft is mixed with a plasticizer, a thickener, a coloring matter (or pigment), water, and the like, and manufactured to have a shape advantageous for distribution, packaging, and handling, and then distributed on the market.
Meanwhile, one of shapes of clay occasionally or frequently created in clay working is a bar-like shape, and the conventional clay for craft is short of retainability, causing a problem that the shape of created clay can be hardly retained and it is difficult to create several pieces of uniform bar type clay.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.